


Love Triangle

by PresstonNsfl



Category: Preath, Presston - Fandom, USWNT - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-08 14:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5500121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresstonNsfl/pseuds/PresstonNsfl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christen and Julie || Christen and Tobin<br/>> Which side are you on?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Offer

As the morning sun begins to arouse in the delightful city of Chicago, Christen wakes up in front of a sleeping Julie wrapped around her arms. She smiles and gives her girlfriend a kiss before she could start her morning routine. She gets up early as she loves to do things the way she planned it to be. Her morning routine is always the same and it never changes. As soon as she wakes up, she would get off her bed immediately, after she looks at her girlfriend still sleeping and usually kisses her, and directly go to the bathroom to have a nice hot shower. Afterwards, she would go get dressed and proceed to the kitchen to make breakfast for her and Julie as she waits for her to come down to the kitchen, usually still in her pajamas.

“Good Morning” Julie said as she walks into the kitchen and sat down on the table with tiresome eyes but it suddenly became radiant as she saw Christen infront of her, dressed nicely. She was not surprised, she expected this from her, but it makes her fall for Christen even more than she already has.

“Good Morning, JJ. How was your sleep?” Christen replied as she walks over to the dining table with their morning pancakes.

“I slept great. So what’s the first thing to accomplish in your planner today?” Julie asked so that she could proceed to showering while Christen checks out the mail and waits for her to get in the car and get going to training with their club team, Chicago Red Stars.

“Actually, I don’t have anything in my planner today.” Christen smiled with a look of mischief on her face while Julie has a look of uncertainty on hers. “Coach texted that we have an off for today.” Christen explained to the confused Julie. Her look of confusion suddenly became a look of delight. “We finally have the day to ourselves. Can we stay on our bed and just watch movies for the rest of the day?” Julie asked, pouting her lips and fluttering her eyes as she knows that Christen could never say no to that.

“Fine. Let’s stay in the house for today. But I have to check the mail first.” Christen granted her girlfriend’s request as if she would ever reject that cuteness. “I’ll pick the movies!” JJ shouted as Christen went to go check the mail box.

 

\---

 

1723 Searidge Avenue  
Malibu, California 90265  
(121) 1317 2319

2319 Armstrong Avenue  
Chicago, Illinois  
(921) 327 131 211

Dear Ms. Christen Press,

We are pleased to inform you that you are being offered a job to work for the Malibu Medical Center. A position is left open since one of our veteran doctors will be retiring at the end of the month and we are in need of a new employee. We are delighted to make you the following job offer:

The position we are offering is that of Neurologist at a salary/wage of $210,000 annually. Your working hours will be from 8:00am-8:00pm, Monday to Friday and you will be focusing more on children.

We would like you to contact us if you are interested in working for our hospital and email us within the last two weeks of this month. We are confident you will be able to make a significant contribution to the success of our department and hopefully looking forward to working with you.

Sincerely,

Lauren Holiday  
Chief of Medical Staff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, this is my first story that I published online so if you have any suggestions as to how I could make the story better feel free to comment. Thank you :)


	2. The Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christen decides whether or not she will take the offer that she got, even though it did not come easy.

With a lot of things going through her mind, Christen goes back inside their apartment and tries to think about what or how she would tell the news to Julie. She has been waiting for this moment to arrive in her life, but it was not how she imagined the situation to come about. She is uncertain on the choice between staying in Chicago, living a simple and happy life with her girlfriend always by her side, or finally pursuing her long time dream of being a Neurologist with an open opportunity like this.

Before she enters their bedroom, she hides the letter behind her back and opens the door. As she enters, Julie is sitting on their bed, waiting for her. The look on Christen’s face gave away the fact that she has something in mind and Julie knows it is bothering her.

“Is there something wrong, Chris?” Julie asked worriedly  
“Um … Uh …” Christen is completely lost for words, and Julie notices that there’s something she’s holding behind her back. Julie grabs it and reads the letter. Christen watches her girlfriend read, but looks down after a few seconds nervously. Julie, not knowing how to react, grabs the chin of her girlfriend and just kisses her, without any words.

She knows for a fact that Christen wants to accept the offer, but at the same time, she does not want to leave her alone. Julie does not want to be a factor of Christen’s indecision. She just wants this day to be a relaxing day so instead of talking about the letter, she let it go for a moment and just dig under the covers and looks at Christen, still looking a little puzzled.

“Don't you wanna join me?” Julie asked. Christen approached the bed, and Julie cuddles up to her and places her head on Christen’s chest. Hearing the rapid heartbeat of her girlfriend, she decides to sit down on the bed and talk about the offer.

Julie: Babe, I know you have been dreaming of becoming a Neurologist. This is your chance of finally living that dream.

Christen: But the hospital is all the way across the country. I can’t even imagine a day without you by my side. How am I supposed to live everyday knowing that you won’t be there?

Julie: There’s facetime, I’ll call and text you everyday. And when I have games in California I’ll come and visit you. I’ll do anything to make your dream come true, Babe.

Christen: Thank you, Babe. But do I really need to go to Malibu by myself rather than staying here with you and knowing that you’re here?

Julie: Becoming a Neurologist was something that you wanted for so long. The way your face lights up when you talk about it never fails to makes me smile. You have this opportunity and it does not come this easy. I will always be here, Chris.” she said, as she placed her finger on Christen’s heart.

A previously dismal mood suddenly became ecstatic. Christen is happy, not only because she gets to live her dream, but also she recognizes that her girlfriend loves her so much that she is willing to make sacrifices for her to pursue her dream, even if they both know it is not going to be easy.

“So, I guess we could watch the movie now?” Julie asked. Christen displays a huge grin on her face as she nods to her girlfriend and lays down. Julie puts her head on Christen’s chest and she’s happy to know that her girlfriend is calm and they could both finally enjoy the rest of the day together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas guys! I hope you're liking the story so far.


	3. A Night to Remember

**5:30pm**

Dear Mrs. Lauren Holiday,

I would like to thank you for offering me the position of Neurologist. I am pleased to accept your offer of working as one of the doctors for Malibu Medical Center. I am delighted to affiliate myself with such a reputable and well-respected establishment and I am looking forward to work with the staff and members of the hospital.

Sincerely,

Christen Press

* * *

 

**5:55pm**

Dear Ms. Christen Press,

I am pleased to hear that you have accepted our offer to work with us in Malibu Medical Center. You also have benefits when it comes to accommodation for you to feel comfortable before you begin to work. Our intern, Tobin Heath is responsible for your obligations as an employee of MMC. Feel free to contact her at [ tobinheath@mmc.org ](mailto:tobinheath@mmc.org) I am looking forward to meeting you and for us to work together.

Chief of Medical Staff,

Lauren Holiday

* * *

 

As Christen writes an email to the hospital’s intern, Julie enters their bedroom and she seems excited about something, but recognizing the fact that her girlfriend is typing, she decided to hold on to what she was about to tell her.

 “Hey, Babe.” Julie said as she approached Christen and sat by her side to read the email she is typing to Tobin.

“Hey. Do you think this is good?” Christen asks, as if she is unsure if her writing is not good enough. “Yea, it’s good. Don’t worry about it too much.” Julie comforted her as she was rubbing her girlfriend’s back. “Listen, I know you are leaving soon, and I’m not going to see you everyday anymore -” Before she could say anything else, Christen cut her off “We promised not to talk about it, remember?” Julie and Christen made a deal to not talk about Christen moving until a week before she actually moves out They just wanted to enjoy and spend the time left and make it memorable.

“I’m sorry, but I want to show you something.” Julie said excitedly, with a smile on her face, that even Christen is thrilled even though she is unaware as to what Julie is going to show her. “Okay? What is it?” Christen asked. “You’re gonna find out soon. Just go get dressed, okay? I’ll be in the car. Love you.” Julie kissed her girlfriend on her lips before leaving for Christen to change. She gets a blindfold in the storage room and grabs her car keys. She is both excited and nervous. This is the first time surprising a person and she is worried that she might ruin her first surprise.

As Christen approaches the car, Julie can’t help but notice how pretty she looks. Her eyes that glimmer like stars that twinkle in the sky. She realizes that soon, she won’t see those eyes everyday. Nevertheless, the night that Julie has planned for tonight is supposed to be fun and memorable, so she forgets about the fact that Christen will be leaving soon, and instead think about this night.

 

“You look great.” Julie said to Christen as she buckles her seatbelt.

“Thank you. You too.” Christen replied, and kissed Julie. “So .. Where are we heading?” She asked.

“I told you, you’ll find out soon. Just trust me.” Julie said as she starts the engine.

“Oh, wait. I almost forgot.” She grabs the blindfold and places it on her girlfriend’s eyes. “Don’t take it off or else I’m going to stop the car until you put it back on again.”

“Fine.” Christen did not want to argue with Julie, because she seems so excited to show Christen whatever she wants to show.

  

“When can I take this off?” Christen asks impatiently.

“Wait … And, now.” Julie said.

 Christen checks out the scenario around her and she couldn’t believe that Julie did this for her. Lighted lanterns all around, floating on the water and on the sand shaped like a heart, and blankets and pillows inside the heart-shaped lanterns. The way she feels right now is unexplainable. She acknowledges the effort Julie put into this, and she feels so lucky that someone would do this for her to show that she is important, and nothing feels better than that.

 “Thank you for this.” Christen hugs Julie and just kisses her on her lips, and Julie kisses back.

“I did this for us to remember. And even though we are not going to be side by side everyday, we would always have this to remember.” Julie said, handing Christen a clear glass bottle, a paper and a pen to write messages.

Christen writes:

To the reader: If someone is going to read this, there is only one reason why I wrote this letter. It is for me to tell how much I love my girlfriend, to honor her efforts as to making me a better person. I am so lucky to have a person like Julie in my life. She always reminds me that I am special to her, and for that I am thankful. I am surely going to miss not seeing her everyday, because she is the reason why I keep going even though it is not always easy. She makes enjoy and appreciate the things I do. I hope our relationship continues to grow stronger everyday, because I don't know what my life would be without her in it. I love her so much more than I could ever show her. So if you're reading this, I hope you can experience the same love we have.

\- C.P.

 

Julie writes:

Dear reader: I am writing because I want someone to know how much my love for Christen has made me who I am today. I cannot express how much she has been so significant she has been for me, and even words cannot demonstrate the way she supports me. She always knows a way to make me rise even if the rest of the world is dragging me down. She is always right by my side, and never against me. I am emotionally fulfilled that I just love everything that surrounds me because of her. And for that, she is a blessing that I won't ever let go. She is God's gift to me. I hope and pray that both of us will remain together as long as we both live. I wish I expressed this clearly as to how I see Christen and how important she is to my life. I hope that you find your Christen in your life. Best Wishes to whoever will read this :)

-Love, JJ

After they threw their bottles with their messages onto the water, Julie lead Christen to the middle of the heart-shaped lanterns and lay down, facing the stars of scattered moondust above them. 

 

Julie: You see those stars?

Christen: What about it?

Julie: They remind me of you. Your eyes. They just sparkle everytime I stare at it.

Christen: Well these stars shine so bright. It reminds me of you. Of your smile that just brightens up my world whenever I see you happy. It reminds me that I am so lucky that you bring happiness to my life.

  
They are both silent for a while, but Christen looks as Julie and offers to place her head onto her chest. They just look at the sky and the stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think, I am unsure if this Chapter is satisfying. If you have suggestions as to how I could make it better, feel free to comment or message me on tumblr @presston-nsfl.tumblr.com


	4. Leaving Chicago

This is it. The day I have been waiting for ever since I threw my graduation cap. It might not be how I planned it to happen, but how could I complain? Playing Professional Soccer lead me to the person that made my life better than ever. Better than all the years I have lived without her. Now, Im leaving her. Im leaving a piece of me in her heart, and I'm taking a piece of hers with me. I also know that I wouldn't be in this car going to live my dream if it was not for her. If she had not pushed me to have hope that one day my desire of someday becoming a Neurologist, I could have given up that dream, with a little disappointment. But now, I am about to make that desire true. The one that I have thought about for so long. Even though Julie won't be at my side, she is surely a part of this new aspect that I am about to face.

The drive to the airport is filled with silence, with a lot of things that will change the moment they will both go their separate ways. They have enjoyed the remaining time that they had, and now is the time to face reality. Christen looks at Julie, who is driving at the moment and decides to break the silence.

Christen: Thank you, Jules. I don't know how much I could emphasize it enough -

Julie: You don't have to thank me, Chris.

Christen: I love you. I don't know what I would do without you.

Julie: You will be fine. Tobin is going to be there to accompany you.

Christen: You know Tobin?

Julie: I played against her in the league. You were training for doctor-patient communication at Sweden.

Christen: Why doesn't she play for the club in California?

Julie: She tore her ACL and then a bone bruise after that. Now she's on a year long break in order for her to avoid further injuries and make her bone heal.

Christen: Oh. Well it's a good thing that she's atleast doing something during her break.

* * *

After checking in, Julie waits with Christen inside the airport gate. No one else was there but them. They are two hours early so that they would hang out in the airport instead of rushing. They settle down at the utmost and farthest back part of the gate, so no one would see them when they arrive.

Julie: Can we get something to eat?

Christen: Sure. What do you want to eat?

Julie: I want pizza. And I'm sure you would want Chicago pizza before you leave.

They both flash a smile to each other.

Christen: Good Idea.

She said, as they both stand up and Christen lays her arm around Julie's shoulders.

* * *

Sitting on the floor, leaning against the walls while watching Glee marathons on Netflix and eating Chicago pizza & drinking Starbucks coffee. It wasn't until they touched hands to grab the same pizza slice that they looked into each other's eyes. It feels like the rest of the world stops, and it's only the two of them - no one else. They stare into each other's eyes until their faces were inches apart. Julie grabs the back of Christen's neck and they both lean towards each other, slowly pressing their lips together. Christen knew that sometime they have to stop, but not at this moment. Not until they heard someone walking into the gate that they both stopped at the same time.

The rest of the afternoon was just Glee, pizza and coffee. But after Episode 8, Julie yawns a silent one, and Christen decides to stop watching seeing JJ sleepy. She moves aside the pizza box aside to keep it from separating her and JJ, and offered her shoulder for Julie to rest on.

Christen: Guess the coffee didn't work for you, huh?

They both share a laugh

Julie: Well, last night I was up until 3am, I didn't want to sleep because I knew that was the last time that you are going to be by my side. I wanted to cherish and remember that moment so when I close my eyes every night I would just picture you sleeping peacefully.

Christen didn't say a word. She just pulled Julie in for a hug, and taps her lap for Julie to lay her head on it. And Julie laid, as she immediately closes her eyes to sleep. Christen runs her hand through the straight, blonde hair of her girlfriend, treasuring every moment of it.

*Ladies and Gentlemen just a reminder, Gate C17 is for passengers who are departing to Santa Monica, California

Julie is awoken by the announcement. She turns her head, and faces Christen, opening her eyes and smiles. "You know I love you, but can I continue sleeping? I don't think I can open my eyes any longer." Christen smiles and nods her head. "But I want you to face me. I want to see your face, I want to remember it too so when I close my eyes at night I could picture you sleeping with me." Julie lets out a tired laugh, and nods while her eyes are closed.

Christen did not waste a single second taking this moment for granted. She sits there alone with her girlfriend. Nobody else could see them - there are some people in the gates but nobody near them. She knows that this is the last time she'll see her girlfriend sleeping infront of her. As Julie continues to sleep peacefully on Christen's lap, Christen just decided to watch Glee by herself, not wanting to sleep. She'd rather sleep the first few hours of being apart from Julie asleep in the plane. And the thought of Julie being alone after she leaves crossed her mind. Julie would be driving by herself if no one would accompany her. She would not want that; she decided to call JJ's long time bestfriend, Morgan Brian.

* * *

 

Moe arrived a couple minutes Christen called her. She had trouble looking for them, so she had to call Christen where they were.

Moe: "Why are you hiding - ". She realized she did not need to ask.

Christen: Thanks for coming, Moe.

Moe: I figured I might as well say goodbye to you.

Christen: Well, this might be a good time.

Moe kneels down and wraps her arms around Christen, giving her a tight squeeze as JJ was woken up by that. She rubs her eyes and gets up from Christen's lap to sit down and recognizes Moe is with them.

Julie: Oh, hey Moe. Why are you here?

Moe looked at Christen, thinking that it would be better if she explains why Moe is there.

Christen: I didn't want you to drive alone so I figured Moe could stay with you while you drive home.

Julie: Well aren't you sweet?

JJ leaned in for a quick kiss.

Moe: Woah, Okay. I don't think I want to see more of that.

And the three of them laughed. And they spent their remaining time laughing and recalling old times together. When Moe and Julie would visit Christen at Sweden while she's training, When they canoed under the caves of Thailand, and much more until they heard the announcement of the plane departing to Santa Monica broke the conversation they were having. The 3 of them stand up to say their last farewells to each other.

Julie: Well, this is it.

Christen: Yeah, I guess so.

Morgan: It's been a fun night.

Julie: I'm gonna miss you, babe.

JJ said as she grabs Christen into a hug.

Morgan: Me too. Enjoy your new beginning there.

Moe gives Christen a hug. It will be the last one in a while. Julie and Christen share a look, and they had to hug each other, as tight as they possibly could. It lasts for a couple minutes.

Julie: It's time, Chris. I love you.

Christen: I love you, too.

Moe: We'll see you soon.

Christen: Okay.


	5. The Drive to Malibu

Walking out of the plane just made this whole thing sink in. I haven't had time to think about it alot. I slept throughout my flight, although I do not regret it. Now, I just got my luggage and I have to find Tobin. I think she's clearly the one wearing sweatshirt and sweatpants holding a poster that has my name on it.

"You must be Tobin. I'm Christen." she introduced herself. Tobin could not believe how pretty the person standing in front of her is. She was not expecting her to be so attractive that she can look at her for hours and never get tired of looking at her. But she has to keep it together and be cool, as she always is. "Oh, hi Christen. Yes, I'm Tobin. Nice to meet you." She let out her hand, and Christen shakes it.

Tobin: So how was your flight? Tobin asked.

Christen: "Oh, I slept through it." Christen replied, while smiling.

Tobin: "Not your first time in California, is it?" Tobin asked.

Christen: "I was actually born in California."

Tobin: Are you familiar with the places within this area?

Christen: Not really. I’ve been here a couple times. I mostly go to LA and Palos Verdes.

Tobin: You want to go somewhere before we go home?

Christen: Im kind of tired. I think I would want some coffee to keep me awake.

Tobin: I know just the place.

* * *

As they are in the car, Tobin is driving while Christen is on the passenger seat, just closing her eyes and taking all of this in. A few minutes later she fell asleep unintentionally. Tobin can’t focus on looking straight at the road. Her eyes keep on shifting from the road to Christen, giving her glances. Thinking to herself that she could look at her all day and not get tired.

“Chris, we’re here.” Tobin said as she ran her hand through Christen’s arm to wake her up. Christen woke up and rub her eyes, a little bit embarrassed. “I am so sorry, I didn’t mean to -” “It’s okay, no worries.” Tobin breaks off her apology, because she thought she didn’t need to apologize.

They enter the cafe and it is completely empty. Tobin led Christen to where her favorite place to sit where you could see a wonderful view of the beach. They ordered their coffee and just talked to get to know each other.

* * *

They spent hours talking to each other, not even knowing how much time has passed. They doubtlessly know more about each other. They both know for a fact that they played against each other in college, but they haven’t really interacted much except for a handshake and a “good luck” or a “good game.” They both know that they have similarities and differences. Tobin is spontaneous and looks at life as a gift, not intending on wasting it. Christen on the other hand, likes to plan out how she wants her day to go. They are both optimistic and like to have fun and they both share an immense love for soccer. Either way, they appear to be comfortable around each other with the little time they have got to known the other. They were having a wonderful time until a phone call interrupts. Christen excuses herself from the conversation and goes outside to answer the call.

Julie: Hey, Babe! How are you?

Christen: I’m fine, babe. How about you?

Julie: I’m fine too. Moe is spending the night over here.

Christen: “Oh. That’s good, enjoy your time with her.” It wasn’t until the moment she heard Julie’s voice that she realized she misses her girlfriend

: “I miss you, Jules.”

Julie: I miss you too, Chris. But you’re gonna do fine there. Listen, I’m gonna hang up before I start crying. I love you, Chris.

Christen: I love you too. Always remember that.

Julie hangs up, but it doesn’t stop her from shedding tears. Moe saw how lonely she felt, so she hugged her tight.

Moe: Don’t worry, JJ. Everything’s gonna be fine. I’m here for you.

Julie: Thank you, Moe. I appreciate it.

Moe: Tell you what. Let’s watch movies all night until we fall asleep. I’ll let you pick all the movies.

They share a laugh, and Julie feels better. She’s thankful that her bestfriend is there for her whenever she needs her.

* * *

"This is the second floor. Your room is next to mine. You have all the necessities that you might need. I made sure that everything was set and ready before you came." Tobin said as she gives Christen a tour in the house they rented.

Christen:Wow, thank you so much.

Someone from the outside knocked on Christen's door.

Tobin: Come in!

Kelley: Oh, hey guys. Hey, Press! You're the person that Tobin was talking about that will live here with us?

Tobin: Wait, you guys know each other?

Christen: Oh. Hey, Kell. Yea we know each other. How is the world so small?

The three of them laughed. Kelley insisted on eating dinner outside and driving around the place to give Christen a tour.

 


End file.
